One-Shot Rebels
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: Rebeldes tenemos una misión; colocar a nuestra tripulación favorita en diferentes AU's. Acceder para obtener más información y que La Fuerza los acompañe.
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot Rebels

Summary: Rebeldes tenemos una misión; colocar a nuestra tripulación favorita en diferentes AU's. Acceder para obtener más información y que La Fuerza los acompañe.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Star Wars Rebels son de sus respectivos creadores. Sin fines de lucro, por fans para fans.

Fandom: Star Wars Rebels

Advertencias: Las que se vayan dando.

* * *

 **Transmisión entrante**

 _Rebeldes me presento a ustedes como una nueva integrante de la rebelión y solicito su ayuda para una misión especial: Colocar a la tripulación de El Fantasma en los varios Universos Alternos existentes._

 _He aquí que pueden hacer para ayudar:_

 _* Decir que AU desean; Todo vale._

 _* Decidir si es Yaoi, Yuri, lo que quieran no hay límite._

 _* Personajes involucrados._

 _* El Rating_

 _Si la idea es demasiado buena para solo un One-shot se volverá un Two-Shot._

 _Eso es todo Rebeldes, nos veremos en la próxima transmisión y que La Fuerza los acompañe._

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	2. Un pequeño Inconveniente

Summary: Durante una misión Kanan es capturado, cuando la Tripulación de El Fantasma logra ir en su rescate se encuentran con un pequeño inconveniente.

Propuesto por Miza (Guest)

Advertencias: Mucha ternura.

* * *

-¡Rápido Ezra vete!- gritó Kanan mientras los troopers le mantenían sujeto

-¡No soy a dejarte!- insistió el joven peli-azul mientras apenas podía mantener a raya al par de inquisidores que le seguían

-¡Solo vete!- gritó Kanan antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente

Horas luego Kanan despertó en una celda confundido, no podía sentir nada por medio de La Fuerza y lo máximo que sentía era un increíble dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No intentes nada Jedi, como habrás notado no puedes usar La Fuerza, el supresor que te colocamos ha de estar funcionando mejor de lo esperado- dijo el gobernador entrando por una puerta.

-Señor, el experimento está listo- informó un agente acercándose a ambos

-¿Experimento?- cuestionó Kanan

-Por supuesto Jedi, espero no te moleste que te usemos de sujeto de pruebas- dijo el gobernador mientras salía y un par de científicos entraban

-¡NO!- gritó Ezra sobresaltando a todos en el Fantasma, llevaban un rato esperando a que el chico despertara pero no imaginaban que sería con tal grito.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hera checando al joven

-Es Kanan, algo le están haciendo, no puedo conectarme bien pero es terriblemente doloroso. Debemos encontrarlo pronto Hera- dijo Ezra completamente asustado

-Tranquilo Ezra, lo encontraremos pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar- dijo Sabine

-Yo sé dónde está, puede que me equivoque, pero estoy casi seguro de dónde lo tienen- dijo Ezra mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

-Solo espero que no sea tarde- murmuró Ezra con pesadez

Pasó casi una semana antes de que pudieran entrar al sistema de Lothal. Cuando lo hicieron Ezra los lideró hasta una base imperial, donde aparentemente estaban teniendo demasiados problemas.

-El prisionero ha escapado, alerten al gobernador y que no salga, cierren todas las salidas-

-Espero que esos cabezas de lata no me encuentren- dijo un pequeño oculto en la ventilación.

El pequeño niño no debería tener más de 10 años, vestido con ropa demasiado grande para él, mirada demasiado seria y un sexto sentido que le avisaba de que alguien estaba cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

-¿Kanan?- dijo Ezra confundido, los ojos, la ropa, la forma que es se sentía su Fuerza, todo era de su maestro pero no correspondía el cuerpo.

-Luego te explico, ayúdame a salir de aquí- dijo el pequeño Kanan en un tono exigente

-Espectro 6 a todos, lo encontré, nos vamos- dijo Ezra saliendo a un pasillo y cargando con él a Kanan.

-¿Por qué me cargas? ¡Bájame!- exigió Kanan casi haciendo un berrinche

-Ni loco, tu estas débil, herido y eres un crío, no te bajaré hasta estemos seguros en la nave- respondió Ezra mientras corría por sus vidas pues los cabeza de cubeta fueron atraídos por el berrinche del niño.

-¡Tráiganme a los dos jóvenes Jedi!- ordenó el Gobernador mientras los troopers disparaban.

Con lo que ninguno de los atacantes contaba es que explotara algo sus espaldas y luego una nave recogiera a los Rebeldes.

-¿Dónde está Kanan?- preguntó Hera llegando a la cocina

Lo que no esperaba era ver lo que se desarrollaba en el pequeño espacio; Ezra se encontraba discutiendo con un niño de 10 años acerca de algo sobre respetar a sus mayores y no intentar ser un tonto arriesgado que apenas y puede caminar sin caerse. El niño le contestaba con sarcasmos acerca de que eso mismo debía de poner en práctica Ezra porque era él quien siempre se metía en problemas por ser un niño arriesgado. Mientras tanto Zeb y Sabine solo reían hasta casi quedar sin aire.

-¿Pueden decirme que está pasando aquí y quien es ese niño?- preguntó la capitana empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Hera, este pequeño mocoso, es Kanan- dijo Ezra interrumpiendo su discusión con el pequeño Kanan.

Hera se quedó estática unos segundos antes de abrazar emocionada a Kanan, este simplemente se dedicó a fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos murmurando algo de no ser tierno.

-Pero cómo terminaste así Kanan- preguntó la mandaloriana recuperándose de la risa.

-Por un experimento, al parecer el Gobernador tiene la idea de capturar a las tropas rebeldes y en vez de matarlos darles un uso más "útil" dejarlos como niños y luego borrarles la memoria para criarlos como los soldados perfectos- aclaró Kanan.

-Ese es un plan algo revuelto y muy forzado en mi opinión- dijo Ezra.

-Quizá, pero es tan ridículamente complicado que nadie estaría preparado para ello- dijo Kanan

-Justo como todos tus locos planes- dijo Zeb muy divertido

-Pero ahora podemos advertirle a todos para que estén preparados- dijo Hera

Sabine y Hera comenzaron a discutir acerca de cómo se arreglaría aquello, Zeb por otro lado se fue persiguiendo a Chopper que le había dado una buena descarga, dejando así a los dos más jóvenes en la cocina.

-Así que… ¿quieres comer algo? Estoy seguro que no haz comido bien en una semana- dijo Ezra tratando de ser casual ante su maestro

Kanan iba a negarse hasta que su estómago comenzó a gruñir exigente

-Comer algo no estaría mal- murmuró Kanan con un ligero sonrojo, odiaba que le trataran como un niño en especial su niño

-Tranquilo Kanan, venga, siéntate y deja que te caliente algo, creo que teníamos leche y galletas, quizá algo de fruta- dijo Ezra.

Kanan solo se sentó, los pies le columpiaban al sentarse y apenas podía llegar bien a la mesa. REALMENTE odiaba ser tan pequeño.

-Aquí tienes Kanan, come algo antes de que te revise las heridas- dijo Ezra sentándose al lado del pequeño

-Yo puedo curarme solo- dijo Kanan mientras comía, aunque no muy a gusto.

Los pequeños gestos e frustración y molestia no pasaron desapercibidos para Ezra, el joven realmente estaba preocupado por su maestro. No sabía cómo ayudarle y tampoco era como que su maestro fuese a permitirlo, conocía el orgullo de Kanan lo suficiente.

-Kanan…

-Ya acabé, iré a curarme y luego meditaré un rato, que nadie me moleste- interrumpió Kanan mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

Ezra suspiró visiblemente decepcionado, rato luego fue la hora de cenar a la que Kanan no se presentó y ni siquiera le dijo buenas noches a nadie. Ezra miró la puerta de Kanan por lo menos 5 minutos antes de entrar a su cuarto y dormir, quizá y en la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.

Solo que a mitad de la noche Ezra despertó a causa de que Kanan parecía estar sufriendo, no porque hubiera gritado, era más bien por medio de la Fuerza que lo sabía. Bajó con cuidado de su cama y fue lo más pronto que pudo a la habitación de su maestro y entró. Se le encogió el corazón al ver la pequeña figura de Kanan en un rincón mientras lloraba, si su instinto no le fallaba había tenido una pesadilla o un mal recuerdo de lo que le hicieron.

-Kanan, tranquilo Kanan, todo está bien- dijo Ezra acercándose y abrazando al infante que no dejaba de llorar en silencio.

Ezra le cargó de regreso a la cama y se acostó con él mientras le acariciaba la espalda en círculos tratando de calmarlo, funcionó luego de un rato cuando Kanan acabó dormido de nuevo.

Bridger le miró con ternura, quizá el efecto pasara pronto o quizá no se le cure nunca, pero no li importaba, aún en esa forma era su maestro y a quien más quería proteger del imperio. Sosteniéndolo aún más fuerte en sus brazos durmió allí con él, acurrucados y logrando alejar a los demonios ajenos para una buena noche de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Ezra sintió algo extraño, un cuerpo grande le abrazaba, no que fuese a quejarse realmente le gustaba sentirse así de cálido y protegido, pero la duda de donde estaba el pequeño cuerpo que la noche anterior él estaba abrazando le carcomía en curiosidad.

Se movió ligeramente, casi nada, pero los brazos que le envolvían no le dejaron escapar.

-Solo quédate un poco más así Ezra- dijo Kanan nuevamente de su tamaño y edad.

Ezra sonrió y volvió a acomodarse entre esos brazos que le hacían sentir tan seguro, no supo cuando había cambiado Kanan de nuevo, pero poco importaba si seguía a su lado. Durmió nuevamente, hasta que las estridentes risas de Zeb lo despertaron y le hicieron perseguirlo por haberlo despertarlo de tan buen sueño.

Hera sonrió, alegre de que ese pequeño accidente hubiera terminado bien.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora: Espero que les guste, tardé mil años y lo siento. Críticas, amenazas, todo vale, más ideas son bienvenidas con todo gusto._**

 ** _¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden comentar!_**


End file.
